


02

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Weasels [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic follow up to the previous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	02

Sho stared, eyes wide as his sock blinked at him. It yawned wide, sharp little fangs accentuated by the ridiculously large mouth for such a little thing, giving a soft sneeze and twitching an ear. There was a scuffling noise from the drawer and Sho looked down in shock to see the other weasel curled up in a tight ball, soft pink pads of forepaws thrust up into the air as the smaller of the pair remained sleeping.

Looking back to Ohno!ferret, Sho regarded him silently for a moment. Ohno remained nonplussed, dark eyes merely staring as he waited, long body hanging limply in Sho's grasp.

Careful not to disrupt the little masked demon that was Nino The Ferret, Sho placed Ohno back into the bed of socks and underthings. Giving him a gentle pat on the head, he then slid the drawer shut and decided that March wasn't too early to wear sandals after all.


End file.
